


Always a commotion

by bittersweetwhimsy



Series: I can be the adult in this situation... maybe [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OC, sorry... this turned more about the kids then their relationship with each other...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: Another day at the Lee-Kwon household3 kids1 instrument repair man1 taekwondo instructor/ musical choreographer





	Always a commotion

**Author's Note:**

> daughter: sujeong  
> youngest son: ( echo- nickname) inhwa  
> eldest son: wonjin

The front door slams. Soonyoung looks up from his book. Sujeong storms through the living room. She tosses her book bag on the sofa. Wonjin and Inhwa are peering from the entry way. All flinch when they hear a door slam.

Soonyoung looks at his sons, “Did you guys make her angry?”

“She was already angry when we left school.” Wonjin replies. Inhwa nods in agreement.

“If she’s still that angry even after your walk home, I’d better let her simmer a bit.” He stands up and walks over to the kitchen. “Are you guys hungry?”

“Appa don’t you need to be at the dojo today?”

“Nope. I have to be at the theater at 5:30.”

“Is it a musical?” Inhwa hops on his chair at the kitchen table. “Are you in it?” Wiggling his booty in the air. “Are you in the cast?”

“Echo-ya your backpack.”

“Hyuuuung~. Help me get it off.” Wonjin sighs but helps take off a backpack strap.

“Where’s Music Appa?”

“He’s sleeping off from a horrible repair fight with a clarinet.” Soonyoung looks at the oven clock. “He should be up soon.”

As if on cue, Jihoon shuffles out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. “Mmm.”

“No, we’re out of instant coffee.”

“Mmmm.” The sleepy man shuffles over to the cup holder stand.

Soonyoung hugs his husband before the latter tries to push him off. “I already have brewed coffee ready for you.”

“Mmmm?”

“Yes. It’s your brand of coffee.”

Their sons look at each other and shrug. It’s a mystery to them and their parents’ friend as to how Soonyoung understands Jihoon’s muffled sleepy sentences.

Jihoon pours himself coffee in a mug decorated by the kids. He takes a seat next to Inhwa. The youngest intensely watches Jihoon down the cup of steaming liquid.

“Soonyoung, what time do you leave today?” A hand pats Inhwa’s hair.

The elder digs through the refrigerator for milk. “In forty-five minutes.” He pulls out a half-used stick of butter. “Guess I better go to the store after rehearsal.”

“Appa. You forgot to start boiling the water for the noodles.” Wonjin hip bumps Soonyoung from the refrigerator.

“Yah who taught you to move your hips like that?!” Soonyoung rubs his leg that was hip bumped.

“You did.” The eldest child grabs a pot to fill with water.

“I did no such thing.”

Wonjin sighs. He places the pot on the stove top. His hands plant themselves on his hip. In a bright chipper voice, he announces, “Okay everyone. Now swing your hips around. Make big circles. Bring it ‘round town.”

Inhwa applauds the elder for his performance. Jihoon bursts out laughing. Soonyoung gasps, a hand on his chest. Wonjin huffs and returns to making mac and cheese.

“Ooooh he got you good!” Jihoon cackles.

“Alright fine. I’m just going to go play with Echo until I have to leave then.” He turns his nose up and marches out of the kitchen. He pauses at the table to look directly at Inhwa. “Follow.” The youngest giggles and copies Soonyoung to the boys’ bedroom.

“Appa do you want mac and cheese?”

“I can cook dinner Wonjin.”

“No way. Appa I love you but both you and Appa are bad at cooking.”

“We can’t mess up mac and cheese.”

“I watched Dance Appa ruin rice in the rice cooker. I would actually like to taste my food.” He deadpans.

“So, you’re going to outcook both of us at the ripe age of eleven.” Jihoon cracks a smile. “Soonyoung! Wonjin is going to beat your cooking skills in two weeks!”

The other dad pops his head from the boys’ room, his ten-ten eyes glitter dangerously. “Kwon Wonjin.”

“It’s Lee Wonjin.” Jihoon counters.

“What!!!” Soonyoung dashes over. “But I totally fell in love with him first! Therefore, it’s Kwon Wonjin.” The eldest son ignores them.

Inhwa pokes his head out. “What about me?” He squeaks.

“We both fell in love with you at first sight!” Soonyoung picks up their youngest. Their squishy cheeks rub against each other.

“And me?” A quiet voice drifts into the kitchen. All the males turn toward the speaker.

“Noona!” The youngest squeals. “Are you feeling better?”

Sujeong goes on her tip toes to give Inhwa a peck on his cheek. Inhwa smiles brightly. His little nose crinkles up with delight.

“I thought you were the most musical baby I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Jihoon speaks.

The usually noisy apartment is quiet for once. All the children blink blankly at Jihoon.

“Appa how could I be the most musical baby?”

Soonyoung smiles before embracing Sujeong with his free arm. “You had the sweetest cooing noise. Ji-” The voice of Taemin from Shinee can be heard singing from Soonyoung’s back pocket. “Oh, better get going! Or else the director will come for my head.” He puts down Inhwa and releases Sujeong.

Jihoon hands Soonyoung a duffel bag. “Did you pack an extra set of towels?”

The elder’s eyes widen. “Crapples.”

“It’s in there, Soon. Just get going before I kick you out of here for not turning off the alarm yet.”

“Thanks, Hoon-ah~! Kids give him a good rough housing!” Soonyoung calls as he rushes out the door.

As soon as the door closes behind Soonyoung, Jihoon turns to the kids. “Sujeong do you want to talk?” Their daughter sighs. She figured her door slamming had probably wakened up the sleeping bear. “We can talk in your room.”

She fiddles with her sleeve before nodding.

He peeks over at the mini chief, “Wonjin how far on the noodles are you?”

“Maybe two minutes?”

“Do you need me to drain the noodles?”

“Appa just go already.” The eleven-year-old waves off Jihoon.

Jihoon and Sujeong sit on her colorful bedspread.

“Appa, I’m sorry.” She pulls up her sleeves. There are scrapes on her hands.

His eyes widen a bit. “Sorry for what?”

“Slamming the door that woke you up.”

“Why did you slam the door?”

“I was mad.” Sujeong takes a deep breath before continuing. “My classmates were making fun of Mae Hwa! They were saying her Korean was weird! I wasn’t going to let them continue making fun of her!”

Kids. They can be the worst things to other kids. “Did you punch them?”

“No. Dance Appa told us to never use our fists on another person when we’re not on the sparring floor.” Jihoon nods. “I punched the desk nearest to me.”

Jihoon groans. Sujeong definitely has better self control than he did at her age. “Did you at least disinfect your wounds?” She shakes her head. “Let’s go get those cleaned up then.”

Sujeong stays silent while Jihoon is cleaning her wounds. Jihoon doesn’t miss her free hand tightly clenching on to her shirt. “You’re not going to be punished or in trouble with either me or Appa.” Her shoulders drop to a normal height. “But, you will probably be in trouble for ruining school property if the desk was damaged.” He gently presses on a patch bandaid. He takes her face in his hands, “Sujeong, know that I’m especially proud of you for standing up for Mae Hwa. I’m relieved that you didn’t injure other students. Appa would agree with me.” Her hand drops to her side “Let’s go join the boys for dinner.”

 

A pair of arms wrap around his necks. “How many are left?” mumbles the familiar voice.

He looks up from the trumpet that he’s polishing. Next to his work bench are seven other cases. The clock on his bench says it’s three in the morning. “None worth staying up for.” He puts the trumpet back in its case.

“Yesss. Does this mean you’re in the mood for cuddles?”

Jihoon responds with a peck on the lips. “You are not to speak of this to anyone else.”

“But honey, we’re married.” Soonyoung’s voice has a bit of a whine to it.

“I don’t go around asking our friends what they do in their relationships.”

“Worried that they would be jealous of our perfect chemistry?” Soonyoung’s nose scrunches up with glee.

“Ha. They only wish that they could’ve used the full moon opening song as their couple song.” Jihoon smiles back.

“Then don’t mind me serenading you~.” The elder sweeps Jihoon off his feet.

“Kwon Soonyoung, this is not serenading. Aren’t your limbs exhausted from the rehearsal?” Struggling out of this, is just not worth the effort at three in the morning.

“I’m getting there!” Soonyoung lightly taps the workshop door open. “Nah, I’ve done worse workouts than the routine at rehearsal.” He takes a deep breath, “Angel of music, oh how I adore you.”

Jihoon sighs contently. Soonyoung’s voice was always soothing to listen to, ever since they met at a musical production their college threw. That production happened to be Phantom of the Opera.

“Hey, Soonyoungie.” The other pauses. “You’re not ugly enough to be the Phantom. After all your face is pleasant to look at.” He pokes the other’s cheek.

“Then, am I your Raoul?” Soonyoung’s eyes glitter with expectation.

Jihoon hums, “No, you’re my Sakura to my Syoran.”

“Aha! So, you do admit that you love me!” He opens the door to the already lit bedroom.

“Shh! The kids are sleeping.” Jihoon lightly smacks the other. “Soonyoung, we’re married.” The simple black wedding band glints in the bedroom light.

“I know. It’s just fun to hear you say gushy stuff like that. I love you Jihoonie~.” He puts down the younger.

“I love you too, Soonyoungie.” He pulls the other in for a long good night kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> if you know card captors, then you will get the sakura/syoran reference. (they're a pairing of young sweet love)
> 
> as you may have noticed if you've read my other fics before, that i've gotten rid of a few stories. i'll probably put back the other two fics that was originally part of this series.


End file.
